The Marauder's Notebook
by ParticularlyGoodFINDer44
Summary: When a Marauder's spell goes wrong, a mysterious book from the past appears on George Weasley's desk, creating a link between the two times... Bad summary, but please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heyy guys :) This is my first FanFic, (which is probably pretty obvious), so please review, but no hate please :)**

**This is set about halfway through both the Marauders' and Fred and George's fifth years (many years apart) so the Marauders are Animagi already, and Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their third year (although they don't come into the story much.)**

**Apologies for spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**There you go, 33Lebasi33, I got rid of the unneeded repeat of the top line :P**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and however much I would like to, I don't own Harry Potter. Shame :/**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Marauders Notebook**

**~Peter's POV~**

"Oh come on Peter, it's really not that difficult" Lily Evans, the girl that one of his best friends James had been fantasising about for almost four years said. They had been practising transfiguring things into mice all lesson, and Peter, as usual couldn't seem to get the hang of the spell.

Lily on the other hand had been turning quills, books, ink pots, everything she could see in the classroom into little white mice the entire lesson, and it was starting to get a bit annoying.

"Why can't I do it then?" Peter scowled. Transfiguration was one of his worst subjects, (he was terrified of Professor McGonagall), but then he wasn't really good at any subject.

He sighed in frustration. Rats were sooo much better he decided. He jumped as a ball of paper made connection with the back of his head. The thrower was a tall handsome boy with long dark thick hair. He pointed towards the paper.

'**Look at your book! Remember: Revelare. :) ~ Padfoot'** read the message. He grinned. Finally something he could do in Transfiguration

Peter opened his leather binded notebook, and muttered 'Revelare' under his breath. All of a sudden, words started to form on the blank paper in Sirius' scrawling handwriting.

**Heyy guys :) this seems to be working perfectly ~Padfoot**

James' messy scrawl joined Sirius'.

Congratulations, Padfoot, one of your ideas actually worked! ~Prongs

Remus' neat handwriting appeared on the page.

_Yes, well done, Padfoot, that would be a first ~Moony_

**Umm excuse me, but who came up with the Marauders map? ~Padfoot**

I think you'll find that was Remus ~Prongs

Peter dipped his quill in some ink.

_Yeah, it was Remus ~Wormtail_

**Wormy! Nice of you to join us! I hate you all by the way ~Padfoot**

_Oh that's a shame because we love you ~Moony_

Too much information Moony! Oh, and Peter, remember that the spell to wipe this book in case McGonagall sees what you are doing is Absterget. ~Prongs

_Hey, why did you have to remind me that and not the others? ~Wormtail_

**Because, no offence Wormy, but you are the most likely one to forget it! ~Padfoot**

_Gee, thanks Padfoot ~Wormtail_

Peter sighed. He hated to admit it, but that hurt. He hated being the stupid fat marauder, the one that tagged along with hilarious, good looking and smart James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He hated the fact that half the time he had no idea what was going on when the others were talking about pranks. And He hated being the test subject for all of their new pranks (this was mainly Sirius' fault). Oh well, at least they actually let them tag along with them: not many people did.

Normally, James and Sirius came up with their farfetched and exciting ideas, Remus decided on their practicality, and worked out the spells and/or potions to make them happen. And Peter 'helped'.

Actually he got in the way most of the time, but no one had the heart to tell him.

* * *

That was how it was for this last invention. It was a normal Saturday afternoon. They had been lounging around by the Great Lake. Peter was eating Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, Remus was of course reading, James was staring dreamily at Lily Evans who was chatting with her best friend Marlene McKinnon not far away, and Sirius was looking bored.

"I was just thinking-" Sirius started.

"Did it hurt?" Remus asked, looking up from his book.

"Shuddup. Wouldn't it be really useful to have a way to communicate during lessons without getting caught?" Sirius said. Remus looked shocked at the idea, but James who had finally come out of his trance grinned.

"What are you thinking?"

"How about a book or something that we can write notes to each other in and wipe when we see a teacher coming?"

"Like the Marauders Map?"

"Exactly!"

"Brilliant!" exclaimed James. "Moony, would it work?"

"I suppose so", Remus shrugged. "We could use the same spell as on the Marauders Map"

The young werewolf looked tired. It was three days after the full moon, and scars from that night still lined his face. He started flicking through his copy of Advanced Charms which was in his bag.

"Hmm... If I cast the spell we used on the map to make it disappear on a notebook, it should wipe whatever you write down when you tap it and say 'Absterget'. Let's not bother with the whole 'mischief managed' thing- it would take too long if you don't want to get caught. It still feels wrong to be passing notes in lessons..."

"Oh lighten up, Moony!" said an exasperated Sirius.

"Fine... But how can we make it so that we can all see it?"

"Would it work if we were to duplicate the book?" James asked after a pause.

"We can give it a try" said Remus grinning.

"The Marauders note book..." Sirius said grinning.

"Where would we get the book from?" asked Peter, still not fully understanding the idea.

"Wormtail!" exclaimed Sirius, as if he had only just noticed him. "Would you kindly go and find a notebook for me?"

Peter groaned. "Why me?"

"Because Padfoot is too much of a lazy arse to go and get one himself" muttered James. Sirius ignored him.

"I'll give you a chocolate frog!"

Peter sighed. "Okay then..."

* * *

**WORMY! Watch out, looks like McGonagall is coming your way! Remember, Absterget. ~Prongs**

Peter looked up, and let out a squeak as he saw the stern Transfiguration Professor making her way towards him. What was that spell again? He quickly looked down at James' last message.

"Ab-ab- Abstargent!" he stuttered, hitting the book with his wand.

The whole class let out a gasp as a massive explosion sent Peter sprawling out of his chair. The cloud of smoke that had been sent up by the explosion swirled upwards in an odd way. It began to form the shape of a very surprised looking face. It was a boy, around his age, with quite long floppy hair, and freckles. The cloud vanished after a couple of seconds, leaving a very confused Peter lying on the floor.

"Pettigrew! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Professor McGonagall said icily.

Peter shrunk away as the she towered over him. "How much of 'We are going to be practising the summoning charm and not blowing our desks up' did you not understand? 5 points from Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors collectively groaned.

"Not again!" Lily muttered.

Peter got up, shocked and embarrassed, but unharmed, and sat down red in the face, and looked over at his friends. James and Sirius were hooting with laughter, and Remus was failing at concealing a grin. So much for 'friends' He looked down at his desk. It was completely undamaged despite the explosion; Even Lily's mice were still running around, apart for one thing. The notebook had vanished.

* * *

**A/N DUN DUN DUN!**

**Hello again :) I hope you liked it, sorry it's short, and for the lame cliffhanger ending: I honestly didn't know how else to end it :S**

**Please review! It would make my day :) Next chapter will be in George's POV :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, back again :) Thank you to .FOREVER for putting me on Story Alert it's much appreciated :) Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but I hope you like it anyway. Please please please review! Even if you don't like it, could I have some constructive critisism? Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: However much I would like to, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of J.K Rowling's awesomeness. Or George Weasley. Shame :/**

* * *

Ch2: Meanwhile, years later...

George Weasley was bored. He sat at his desk in his transfiguration room, watching the rest of the class struggle with transfiguring items into mice. Of course, he and Fred had mastered the charm months ago- it was a useful part of a prankster's menagerie, especially if you want to prank squeamish girls.

He looked over at his twin. He was laughing with their friend Lee Jordan, on the other side of the room, completely oblivious to George's boredom. He sent a paper aeroplane flying at Fred's head. _'Sooo booorrreedddd...'_ it read. Fred looked sympathetically at George.

_'Don't worry, I've got an idea for a prank later...' _Fred sent an aeroplane back.

McGonnagal knew better than to let Fred and George sit together: not after last year, when they had managed to turn all of the Slytherins' hair and robes red and gold in one lesson, but she could have sat them vaguely near to each other. Ah well, at least he was next to Angelina...

He grinned as the girl who he had secretly had a crush on since second year threw down her wand.

"I give up!" she said, sighing dramatically.

"It's quite simple really, Angelina" George said. "Look! Strideo"

George flicked his wand in the direction of Michael Davis, a burly Slytherin in front of them who was snickering at some rude picture his friend had drawn.

He let out a confused grunt as his chair disappeared beneath him; a giant brown mouse started scuttling around the classroom. Katie Bell screamed and stood up on her chair as it ran towards her.

Davis fell to the ground with a painful sounding thunk. George stood up, and with a flourish, turned to Angelina.

"And that, my dear Angelina, is how to transfigure a chair into a mouse!"

"YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" Michael screamed, flailing on the floor. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

The class erupted into laughter, as the Slytherin tripped over his feet as he tried to get up, and snorting like a bull charged at George.

A wave of Professor McGonnagal's wand stopped Michael in his tracks.

"Mr Davis! Five points from Slytherin for inappropriate language and behaviour!" McGonnagal turned to George. "And you, Mr Weasley! Five points from Gryffindor! I suggest you put back Mr Davis' chair before I take off even more!"

George shrugged, and after transfiguring the now rather scared giant mouse back into a chair, he sat down at his desk. Losing points was nothing new, in fact he and Fred did it all the time. It was worth it anyway: Angelina looked impressed...

Fred gave him the thumbs up. "Nice one!" he shouted across the classroom. McGonnagal gave an exasperated sigh.

"Now we will finish the lesson by writing an essay about the Strideo charm and how it works..." she started writing things on the chalkboard. The class fell into silence.

George groaned inwardly. Not this again! His mind started to wander to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product they were working on at the moment: canary crèmes. This had proved to be their most challenging invention yet; the first test had resulted in a first year boy running crying to the hospital wing, sprouting bright yellow tail feathers. Of course he didn't snitch after the promise of sweets, but is was close.

They would have to be more careful next time. There was just one ingredient they needed to make the potion work, but what was it?

He and Fred might have to make another late night trip to Snape's store room at some point...

His thoughts were cut off as a massive explosion sent him and Angelina sprawling out of their chairs.

Looking up, he saw the smoke from the explosion form the shape of a frightened boy with round eyes and a chubby face. The face warped into a mouse like creature, that looked oddly like Ron's old rat Scabbers, and after a couple of seconds, the smoke cleared, and Professor McGonnagal was standing over him, stony faced.

"MR WEASLEY!" Shouted the Professor angrily. "What in Merlin's name has gotten into you today? At least I'm assuming this was Mr Weasley: I highly doubt this was Miss Johnson's fault."

"I'm sorry, Professor," George said meekly, as he helped Angelina to her feet.

"And you should be! Twenty points from Gryffindor for disruptive behaviour and a detention tonight! I don't know, first you turn Mr Davis' chair into a mouse, and then you blow up your desk. I shall be speaking to the head about this!"

George had a sudden urge to laugh, as Professor McGonnagal walked angrily back to her desk. He knew it would only make things worse, but the situation really was very funny.

"Did you see that face in the smoke, Ange?" he whispered.

"What face? I only saw a cloud of smoke!"

"Oh. I must be seeing things," he joked. "But seriously Ange, I am sorry about that, I honestly don't know what I did!"

"No problem" she said, grinning. "Did you see the look on McGonnagal's face?" George laughed with her, and for a moment, the mystery of the explosion and the scared face was forgotten. Only when he sat down at his desk did he realise that it was completely unharmed. It was in fact exactly the way he had left it, apart for one thing.

"What's this, George?" Angelina asked, confused. A leather binded notebook sat on the desk. It looked new, like it hadn't been used much, and printed onto the front in shiny gold letters were the familiar words: 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present the Marauder's notebook.'

George gasped in excitement at the writing, and was about to open it when-

"George! Who are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" Angelina looked hurt that George had ignored her.

"Oh, just some friends of mine; they gave me this book. It's not important," he lied. He grinned as he shoved the book into his bag. He and Fred owed so much to the Marauders, and now they had sent them another pranking tool...

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter 2 :) I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review (and if you didn't, please review to tell me how I could improve it :) ) I will give you virtual cookies :D Thanks for reading, and once again, sorry this is quite a short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I am really not happy with this chapter; it's way too short (becuase it was origionally merged with chapter 4), and it's just a filler chapter really :( I sorry, but I'll try to upload chapter 4 later on today? :)**

**Many thanks to sammybgirl7 and Riley Lupin-Black for putting me on Story alert, and to Riley Lupin-Black for also reviewing, and to guest reviewer: Don't worry, I am going to finish this story! I only started it last Thursday, so it may take a while, but I am going to try and update as regularly as I can :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any random scenes from Chapter 13 of The Prisoner of Azkaban, (or anything else Harry Potter related for that matter.) I do own a chicken called Luigi, so does that count? Virtual ommlettes to reviewers :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Scabbers**

**~Fred's POV~**

Fred and George sat in their empty dormitory, discussing the lesson.

"So what happened then?" Fred asked his twin.

"Well, the giant mouse was my fault-" Fred interrupted him.

"You were showing off to Angelina."

"That Slytherin had it coming to him-"

"You were showing off to Angelina!" Fred repeated.

"You know me too well..." Fred laughed at this. Because they were so similar, George was incredibly easy to read. "Anyway, after the mouse incident, I was daydreaming-"

"About Angelina I bet..." George opened his mouth to protest. "Just carry on with the story!" Fred said exasperatedly.

"Well quit interrupting then! Anyway, I was daydreaming about the canary crèmes, and then there was this massive explosion, like someone had set off a Filibuster's firework on my desk! Then I saw a face in the smoke sent up by the explosion, but when I asked Ange if she'd seen it, she didn't know what I was talking about!"

"I think you're going mad, my dear twin..."

"Shuddup Fred, there's more; on my desk, I found this-" George held up the notebook.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present-" Fred's voice rose in excitement as he read the shiny gold letters. "George! It's-"

"The Marauders! Yes I know! I've only just been able to show it to you, because this is the first time we've had alone."

"Have you opened it yet?" Fred asked excitedly

"Nope, I was waiting for you!"

"Go on then!" George was about to open it, when Lee Jordan burst in.

"Guys! You'd better come quickly! Hermione Granger's cat has eaten your brothers rat, and he ain't happy!" he shouted, before running downstairs to the common room.

"We'll read it later" muttered George, as he stuffed the book in his bag.

Downstairs in the common Ron was sitting, with Harry and Ginny, moping in his usual way when he was upset, and Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Her cat ate Scabbers!" he said angrily. "I told her and told her that that cat was vicious, but did she listen?"

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly - one swallow - he probably didn't feel a thing."

"Fred!" said Ginny indignantly.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.

"He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. "Remember, Harry?"

"Yeah, that's true," said Harry.

"His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"

In a last-ditch attempt to cheer Ron up, Harry promised him a go on his Firebolt, and they went out to the Quidditch Pitch together.

"Phew, well that's that sorted then!" exclaimed Fred. "I always hated that cat... Now can we go back and read that book?"

"Dammit, sorry Fred, it's quarter to six; I need to get to McGonagall's detention, or I'm doomed..."

Fred sighed. He'd never know what was in that book at this rate!

"Ah well Georgie, go on then, we don't want you to have any more detentions! Just come back as soon as you can, I want to know what is in that book!"

Fred watched as his twin walked out of the common room. Lee came over.

"Where's he going?" he asked.

"Detention with McGonagall..." answered Fred.

"That was well funny in class today!" said Lee grinning" The look on Davis' face... Wanna play exploding snap?"

"Yeah alright"

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry it was so short, I promise George will open the book next chapter :)**

**Please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, me again :) I posted this chapter today because like I said, I'm not at all happy with the last chapter, so I've posted this one, (which is hopefully better?), in compensation :) **

**By the way, that whole thing with Ron's rat was a scene from The Prisoner Of Azkaban; I just decided that some Rowling awesomness would make the chapter a but more interesting :)**

**Riley Lupin-Black, don't die, George is going to read the journal THIS CHAPTER! YES, I KNOW! Haha, reviews written at 12.46ish at night are awesome :D aaanyway, virtual cookies/ommlettes/whatever to you, thanks for reviewing :)**

**I'm not sure if I will be able to post tomorrow; Work experience, homework and saxaphone exam combined, I am quite busy at the moment, so I don't know if I'll be able to write chapter 5 for tomorrow :/**

**Apologies for the long authour's note :) **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter=Not mine :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Detention with the Marauders**

~George's POV~

You will be writing lines for me today, Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

George found himself sitting once again in the transfiguration room, in detention with Professor McGonagall. It was 6:00. He had left Fred and Lee in the common room playing exploding snap. It was the first detention he had had on his own in a while, and he was bored stiff already.

"What d'you want me to write?" he asked.

"I want you to write 'I will not be disruptive in class again' one hundred times. Now I'm going to do some paperwork in my office, and I will be back in an hour, so I will cast a sensory charm on the door, so if you even think about leaving this room, you will be put in detentions for the rest of the month. And that wouldn't be very good for the practise for our upcoming match against Ravenclaw now would it, Mr Weasley?" She left the room with a hint of a smile on her face.

George groaned inwardly. One hundred lines? He dipped his quill in ink, and started to write.

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

_I will not disruptive in class again._

Dammit.

Merlin's beard, lines were so pointless!

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

_I...will not... be..._

George let out a very unmanly shriek as his head hit the desk with an almighty bang. He sat up, rubbing what was sure to be a large bump on his head in the morning.

I can't fall asleep; McGonagall would kill me...

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

Godric, my head hurts... I'll just take a break.

George sat back in his chair, and flexed his aching fingers. His stomach omitted a giant gurgle.

"Shut up! I only fed you a little while ago..." he muttered. The infamous Weasley appetite persisted. 'You have sweets in your bag! McGonagall won't know!' Fine. But I can't believe I'm talking to my stomach... Fred's right, I think I'm going slightly mad...

He reached into his bag, and scrabbled around amongst the mass of quills, sweet wrappers and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products before he found what he was looking for: a packet of Bertie Botts. He took a bean and gingerly put it in his mouth.

Ugh! Tuna! George spat the bean out and shoved the rest of the packet back into his bag. He'd better carry on with those lines now before McGonagall came in again...

As he was pulling his hand out of the bag, he brushed past the Marauder's notebook. He hesitated.

No, I can't! I've got to wait for Fred!

But you found it. It appeared on your desk.

Just one peek... He opened up the book, and eagerly looked inside.

It was just like one of his and Fred's notes that they passed in class. Lines forgotten, George started to read.

**"Heyy guys :) this seems to be working perfectly ~Padfoot" the first note read.**

Congratulations, Padfoot, one of your ideas actually worked! ~Prongs

_Yes, well done, Padfoot, that would be a first ~Moony_

**Umm excuse me, but who came up with the Marauders map? ~Padfoot**

I think you'll find that was Moony ~Prongs

**Yeah, it was Moony ~Wormtail**

George grinned. The conversation carried on for a while.

**Wormy! Nice of you to join us! I hate you all by the way ~Padfoot**

_Oh that's a shame because we love you ~Moony_

Too much information Moony! Oh, and Wormtail, remember that the spell to wipe this book in case McGonagall sees what you are doing is Absterget. ~Prongs

George made a mental note to remember this. That must be this books equivalent of Mischief Managed. Wait- McGonagall? This must have been written not too long ago...

He noticed Professor McGonagall's name mentioned again later on in the conversation.

"WORMY! Watch out, looks like McGonnagal is coming your way! Remember, Absterget. ~Prongs"

George sighed sadly. That was the end of the conversation. Professor McGonagall had obviously confiscated the book, and that was that. Their only link to the greatest pranksters in the history of Hogwarts had been severed when they were so close...

He was about to close the book when he noticed something. Underneath Prongs' last message, words started to form, as if an invisible quill was writing on the parchment in messy handwriting.

**Well done Wormy, blowing up your desk, and losing your book on the first day we had it... Honestly, I don't know anyone so irresponsible! ~Padfoot**

Neatly written words joined Padfoot's.

_You're a fine one to talk, Padfoot! ~Moony_

**I don't know what you mean! ~Padfoot**

Excuse me, but who almost got Snivellus killed by sending him to the Shrieking Shack when you knew full well who was in there? ~Prongs

The next entry came very quickly, as if the writer was trying to change the subject rapidly.

_Anyway, why did you address your first message to Wormtail, Padfoot? He hasn't got his book anymore... ~Moony_

With a jolt, George realised that this book he was reading must be Wormtail's. He dipped his quill in ink and started to write.

**_That's cause I've got it ~George Weasley_**

There was a long pause as George waited in anticipation to see if anyone would answer. He was just about to give up and put the book away when Prongs' writing began to form in the page.

Hello, George Weasley. If you don't mind me asking, HOW THE HELL did you get our friend's notebook? ~Prongs

**_I don't know, it just appeared on my school desk in a massive explosion-_**

Footsteps sounded outside. Shiite, it must be McGonagall! George had completely forgotten about the lines!

_**Sorry, got to go...** _He scribbled, stuffing the book into his bag and grabbing his quill, started writing.

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

_I will not be disruptive in class again._

"That hardly looks like one hundred lines, Mr Weasley!" McGonagall had appeared behind him, and was frowning over the few lines that George had written.

"Evening professor! And how are you today?" George said in his brightest and most annoying voice.

"Just get out of my sight..." That trick worked every time! Grabbing his bag, he made his way back towards Gryffindor tower, still puzzling over the mystery that was Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for chapter 4 :) I hope you liked it :) anyways, please R I will give you cookies (virtual ones of course ;) )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyy guys :D OhMyRowling I am so happy :D I woke up this morning and there were about 10 emails from telling me people had reviewed/favourited/story alerted my story :)**

**soooo, thank you , and megavirtualcookies to: Master Noble, shadowfox2345, canaca22, ImaWeasleyMalfoy and Dndchk for putting me on Story Alert; to Guest Reviewer, canana22, Dndchk, and Nobody for reviewing; to ImaWeasleyMalfoy for putting me on Author Alert, and finally to shadowfox2345, Dndchk, and ImaWeasleyMalfoy for adding mine as a favorite story.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, THANK YOU SO MUCH :D**

**I wasn't going to update today because I didn't think I would have time, but you guys persuaded me to :)**

**Aaanyway, sorry for the very long A/N, and I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes; it was a little rushed :)**

**Extra virtual cookies to Dndchk for the title of this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter=Not owned by me :)**

* * *

Ch5- Who Could They Be?

**~Remus' POV~**

Remus frowned as he re-re-read the notebook conversation from earlier.

_'I don't know, it just appeared on my school desk in a massive explosion_-'

And then '_Sorry I've got to go'_. That had been George Weasley's last message, whoever George Weasley was.

Remus had been (and still was) in the library at the time. James was probably annoying Lily Evans again, and, well who knows what Sirius was doing...

It had started as a normal Marauder conversation; the usual Mickey taking, and jokes, but all of a sudden, that unfamiliar quill started writing. Who was George Weasley? Remus was sure he recognised the name Weasley from somewhere, but he just couldn't remember...

Wasn't it one of the pureblood families? Yes, he remembered now, Arthur Weasley was that muggle obsessed Prefect who left last year! If Remus remembered correctly, he spent most of his time interrogating muggle borns about 'eckeltricity' and the 'fellytone', whatever that was.

Remus had never heard of a George Weasley though... Maybe he was out of Hogwarts? But then why had he written 'school desk'? It was all very weird.

He sighed at his potions essay. Normally, he did his homework in the library to get away from James and Sirius' raucous banter, and Peter pestering him to copy his homework. The library was _quiet_, and it was normally the best place to study. He just couldn't concentrate now however, so he rolled up the parchment and began the long walk back to the common room.

On the way, he narrowly avoided Peeves, who was wreaking havoc like usual; today he was busy fixing a bucket full of a slimy, dangerous looking liquid to the top of the door Remus had just come through. Whoever next came through that door would get a nasty shock... Remus tiptoed past, not wanting to invoke another Peeves rampage. At the end of the corridor, he broke into a run.

Puffing, he arrived at the Portrait hole a few minutes later.

"Hippogriffs," he panted to the Fat Lady.

"Very well dear..." she answered vaguely, and the portrait swung open.

His friends weren't in the common room, so Remus went up to the dormitory. Inside, he found James and Sirius bantering raucously, and Peter, who had managed to find Remus' Astronomy essay about the moons of Saturn, was scribbling away.

He rolled his eyes. This was the norm in the Marauders' dormitory.

"Hey guys" he said, watching Peter in half amusement, half annoyance as he scrambled to hide his copied homework.

It struck his as odd that they hadn't been discussing the notebook conversation with this mysterious George Weasley, but then this was Sirius James and Peter we were talking about...

"_Moony_!" Sirius shouted over-enthusiastically

"Hullo Remus" said James.

Peter said nothing, and looked sheepish.

"Did you guys see that thing in the notebooks? Have any of you heard of George Weasley?" asked Remus.

"Nope" said James, shrugging. "Shall we write to him now?"

"Wait, what?" Peter said confusedly.

"You guys didn't tell Peter about it?" Remus said, annoyed.

"Must've slipped my mind..." Sirius shrugged. Remus and Peter glared at him. Remus hated it when Sirius picked on Peter. He was just taking advantage of him all the time, and Remus felt like he was the only one who stuck up for him.

"Look at this, Pete" Remus said kindly. Peter slowly read the conversation.

"So what shall we say to him now?" asked James.

"Are you kidding me?" Remus said, aghast. "You should never trust something that talks if you can't see where it keeps its brain! We should hand this in!"

"Godric Moony, stop being so boring! Where's that sense of adventure?" Sirius said in his irritating Siriussy kind of way.

"Yeah, I want to see who's stolen my notebook" Peter piped up.

"I'm afraid you're outnumbered on this one, Moony" said James with a bemused smile in his face.

Ugh! Why did no-one listen to him? It had been the same so many times when pranks had gone wrong; he was always the voice of reason, therefore he was always ignored.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

James eagerly grabbed a quill, but before he could write anything, words started to appear on the page in yet again different handwriting.

_**Hello, I'm Fred Weasley; George's twin. Thank you very much for the map; it's much appreciated :) ~Fred**_

The Marauders gaped at each other in astonishment.

"James, the map! Have you still got it?" Remus asked urgently.

"Yeah, it's right here" he held up the enchanted parchment.

**Which map? ~Padfoot** Sirius wrote in his notebook.

**The Marauders map of course! You are the Marauders aren't you? ~George**

**Of course we are, but you can't have our map, it's right here! ~Padfoot**

_**Oh. Maybe it's a duplicate? ~Fred**_

_No way, it's too advanced magic... Where are you guys? ~Moony_

**Hogwarts of course; Gryffindor common room! ~George**

We'll come down and meet you ~Prongs

"Come on guys" said James excitedly.

"I'd rather stay here..." Peter started.

"Peter, stop being a cowardly idiot, and get off your lazy backside! Godric, I often wonder why you weren't put into Hufflepuff..." said Sirius, harshly.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Remus defended. The argument continued all the way down to the common room.

As they walked in, they fell silent in confusion. No Weasley twins sat in the squishy sofas or by the crackling fire. The common room was completely empty

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know, another cliffie, sorry :S**

**I was just reading the whole fanfic through, and I realised I've used waay too many ...'s! I really need to stop doing that... :L**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and putting up with my increasing in length A/Ns, and pleasepleaseplease review! You can have cookies :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again :D 15 REVIEWS! I love you guys :D**

**Many many many thanks to *deep breath*:**

**xXMaster of MischiefXx for reviewing, Favourite Authoring, favourite storying, author alerting, and story alerting; to Dndchk for reviewing (the previous chapter title will be changed to 'Who Could They Be?', so thanks for that too :) ; to charlbo333 for reviewing; to garyhas2belts for story alerting; to Bree-WolfGirl for story alerting and reviewing; to canaca22 for reviewing (no problemo, your one-shot was awesome), to blackphoenix23 for story alerting, author alerting and favourite storying; to BrokenRainbowsShatteredDreams for reviewing, story alerting, and author alerting; to TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerio for favorite storying, favorite authoring, story alerting and author alerting; to Viola Potterhead Girl for favorite storying and story alerting; to emiily15 for story alerting; to Starbell Fairy for story alerting; to Birds on the Sunset for story alerting; and FINALLY, Riley Lupin-Black for reviewing (I'm glad you're alive, the virtual ommlettes are from my chicken Luigi, and I hope you don't bite me if you are a vampire xD)**

***Hands over a massive plate of cookies***

**Sorry for the uber long A/N, on with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :)**

* * *

Ch6 The Discovery

"They aren't here!" said Peter. He seemed to have a gift for stating the blatantly obvious.

"Well done Peter, you really are a genius!" exclaimed Sirius. Godric, Peter could get annoying.

James started scribbling.

Are you guys having a laugh or something, because we're in the common room, and it's just us!~Prongs

Are you guys having a laugh or something, because we're in the common room, and it's just us! ~George

Siriusly guys, that's just immature ~Padfoot

So you're saying that four marauders are in the room with us, talking to us, but we can't see them? ~Fred

Remus had become strangely quiet through this conversation, (although when Sirius came to think of it, Remus was almost always quiet, except when he was in his werewolf form.)

"I think," he said in a voice full of excitement, "that Fred and George _are_ in the common room, or should I say, _were, _or _will be._"

"What do you mean, Moony?"

"Think about it, they say they are in the common room. They are obviously not now. George received the book during one of McGonagall's lessons, supposedly at the same time as Peter lost it, but how does that work? It all makes sense: Fred and George are from a different time period to us, that's why we've never heard of them before-"

Peter interrupted squeakily. "So you mean they're _ghosts_?" Sirius rolled his eyes. Peter had always had an unhealthy fear of ghosts ever since The Bloody Baron appeared through his pumpkin pie, one Halloween.

"I think you're kinda missing the point there, Wormy." James said kindly.

"They seemed to recognise us: The Marauders too!" Sirius said. "They said they had the map; that would explain it, if they are in the future, they could have found it or something!"

"Well done Sirius!" Remus sounded rather too surprised that Sirius had been able to make this observation.

I know this sounds like a silly question, but what year is it where you are? ~Prongs

_**1994. Why do you ask? ~Fred**_

The marauders gaped at each other. It was as if time had stopped, and they were left hanging in the shock of what had just been revealed. For once in his life, Sirius couldn't think of anything intelligible to say, so he said "huh?" instead. The Weasleys were 19 years ahead of them!

"Wow! That is SO AWESOME!" James shouted.

**Hey guys, we've just found out: you're 19 years in the future: this notebook was sent forwards in time by a dodgy spell by our friend Wormtail :) fun times :) ~Padfoot**

**Wow, how does that work? So you're in 1975? ~George**

_Yep, I'm really not sure what spell sent it forwards though. Whatever it was, it was obviously very powerful to have kept the connection between the books.~Moony_

Oh and btw guys, to wipe the book, say Absterget (NOT Abstargent or whatever Wormtail said), and to open it, you say Revelare. ~Prongs

Sirius decided to change the subject to more interesting matters.

**So did you say you have the marauders map now? Does it still work? ~Padfoot**

_**Actually no, we gave it to a friend of ours; we don't need it any more, we've memorised all of the secret passages, but yes, it works perfectly thanks ~Fred**_

Oh okay... Secret passageways? Are you pranksters too? ~Prongs

_Honestly Prongs, that's all you care about isn't it? ~Remus_

**Yup. Pranks and a certain red head in our year :P ~Padfoot**

**You'd better not be talking about our mother, Molly Prewett! :( ~George**

James glared at the pair.

"Guys, don't cramp my style!" he said laughing and mussing up his hair.

"What style was this, Prongsie?" said Remus amusedly.

James childishly poked his tongue out in reply

_Nope, Molly Prewett left a year ago~ Prongs _James wrote quickly, so as not to incur the wrath of the Weasley twins.

_**Good good. Yes we are pranksters; we plan to open a joke shop in Diagon Alley. ~Fred**_

_Wow, that's cool. What kind of products are you planning to sell? ~Prongs_

"They're like a 19 years younger version of you, James and Sirius- Sirius what are you doing?" Remus said. "_Sirius! What are you doing?"_ he repeated, appalled.

Sirius had walked past the armchair where Peter was curled up, snoring, towards the wall. He had begun engraving letters into the stone wall.

"I'm just dropping Fred and George a message" he said, grinning at Remus' appalled expression. Stepping back, he admired his handiwork. Not bad, not bad at all...

Engraved onto the wall with a permanent charm were three words.

**Bring. It. On.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello :) Sorry this was quite a short chapter, I just felt like this was a suitable place to end (and it was around midnight when I finished writing) Anyway, THEY FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT! I know, even I'm surprised... Though not that it was Remus who figured it out, he was always the most logical one :)**

**Anyway, I will stop my rambling now :) Thanks for reading, and please press that little button, and leave me a review :) I just baked up a batch of virtual cookies :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy guys :) OMR! 25 REVIEWS! I love you guys :D **

**I am so sorry for my tardiness with this update: I stayed up way too late watching Monty Python, so I wrote an extra long prank chapter for you this morning :3**

**Many many many thanks to: Birds on the Sunset for Story alerting and reviewing; to ****Dndchk for reviewing; to Riley  
Lupin-Black for reviewing (don't worry, they are squishy melted chocolate chippy cookies :D) ; to emiily15 for reviewing; to Siriuslove (Guest reviewer) for reviewing **(I haven't totally decided if the twins are going to mention Harry, because it would kind of mess up the story line if the twins found out who James is, and warns them, because really, the whole death of James and Lily is what starts the whole story, so I don't know. What does everyone else think?)** ; to Nobody (guest reviewer) for reviewing; to Guest reviewer for reviewing (haha, I didn't think of that xD); to BrokenRainbowsShatteredDreams for reviewing; canaca22 for reviewing and author alerting; and finally to FemaleMarauder5 (guest reviewer) for reviewing. Virtual cookies to you all :)**

**Thanks so much guys :D oh, and I need help with the whole whether or not to tell the marauders about Harry thing, so could you give me your views?**

**Also, yes, they are going to have as prank war, (as you are about to find out), so yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

**Forgive me for the minor AVPM quote :3**

**This chapter is in various people's POV's, because I wanted to show the prank from different people's perspectives :)**

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

Ch7 Seafood for breakfast

~Fred's POV~

_Bring. It. On._ Fred had seen those words many times, sitting in the armchair by the fire, and he had always wondered who had written them, and why. Now he knew.

**Let the prank battle commence! ~Padfoot** Padfoot announced.

Fred grinned. Excellent.

"So it looks like we have a war on our hands, Georgie." he said.

"Yep. This is certainly an interesting turn of events."

"Oh, we'll win, for sure. It'll just take a bit of careful planning and a LOT of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products..."

George smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

~Hermione's POV~

The great hall was packed with students as they sat down at their long house tables for breakfast that morning.

Fred and George Weasley swaggered into the hall-late as usual- and took their places opposite Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning!" they greeted together. They both had massive grins spread across their faces, and Hermione instantly knew that they were up to something.

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you guys doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" asked George innocently (well as innocently as George Weasley could get).

"Yeah, why do you have to be so distrustful of us all the time, Herman?" Fred said.

"DO NOT CALL ME HERMAN, FRED WEASLEY!" shouted Hermione, causing several heads to turn.

"HEY, HERMAN, OVER HERE!" That idiotic Malfoy and his Slytherin friends had obviously overheard the conversation. "HEY HERMAN, LOVE THE NEW NICKNAME! IS THAT HOW YOU'D LIKE TO BE KNOWN FROM NOW ON?" he shouted, and his friends laughed. Hermione thought Pansy Parkinson even snorted. Great. Another way for Malfoy to torment her. Thanks Fred.

"Sorry Hermione" he muttered. "I didn't mean for that prat to overhear..."

"Now after that distraction, what are you guys up to?" Ron said eagerly.

"You're just as bad as Hermione!" said Fred and George together.

"Just wait and see" Fred said.

"You'll find out soon enough, but remember," George's voice dropped to a whisper. "Anything that you see is just a hologram spell, and it'll go after the Slytherins anyway, so don't worry."

With that, the twins started shovelling food into their mouths, looking apprehensive and excited for whatever prank they were about to pull.

Hermione sighed. They were a lost cause. She had always told the twins they would get into BIG trouble one day. She knew that they would never listen to her, but it was worth a try wasn't it? Obviously not. Oh well, if they get expelled, they would come under the wrath of Molly Weasley. And they certainly won't get any sympathy from Hermione when they- well who knew what Mrs Weasley would do to them, she was _scary_ when she was angry.

* * *

~Fred's POV~

Fred jumped, as George nudged him: the signal for the prank to begin. He reached into his crammed pockets, and pulled out a bit of Peruvian instant darkness powder. He dropped it, and the entire hall was filled with darkness. The inevitable reaction ensued.

Screams filled the hall, and many shouts of 'Lumos' could be heard. Fred grinned. Stupid people. It was obvious that would never work. Now all he had to do was wait for George to perform his part of the prank, and then the fun would really begin.

* * *

~Harry's POV~

When the lights went out, Harry immediately knew that the Weasley twins had started their next prank. He could hear people trying Lumos, but he knew that that wouldn't work on Peruvian instant darkness powder.

No, they would have to wait and see what Fred and George had cooked up this time to make breakfast more interesting...

Harry jumped, as a liquid sloshed against his feet. Someone must have knocked over his pumpkin juice or something.

Surely, he didn't have that much pumpkin juice.

He reached down, and hesitantly touched the floor. His hand was met with rising water, icy cold, and now sloshing over the tops of his shoes...

Harry touched his hand to his lips. Salt water. He gasped in realisation, as the water reached his knees. The twins were flooding the great hall!

The screams and shrieks of the students grew louder, as the water rose, and soon enough, Harry Potter was waist deep in icy cold water...

* * *

~Fred's POV~

"I'm done with the water now, Freddie." Fred heard his twin whisper next to him. George had been busy with their latest invention: Instant Ocean. It was basically a powder which when dropped on the floor, turned into rising sea water; a brilliant prank tool, but also easy to control, so it was safe. All one had to say was "finite incantatem", and everyone in the great hall would be waist deep in freezing cold water. Brilliant.

Now for the tricky bit.

Transfiguring goblets and plates into seagulls was a very difficult task, even in the light, and Fred had been practising all that week. But this was in the middle of Peruvian instant darkness powder, and Fred wasn't even sure if what he was transfiguring was goblets and plates. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough if all his late night practises had been worth it. Now all he had to do was wait for George to carry out his part of the plan.

* * *

~Ron's POV~

Ron grinned exasperatedly. They'd done it again. They really were going to get expelled one day. Never mind, their pranks were always hilarious (apart from the ones aimed at him, he hadn't really ever gotten over the spider incident; he was still a bit wary of his teddy bear). Ron was proud of his brothers, however much he hated to admit it. Anyway, what had they done this time?

The Peruvian instant darkness powder dissipated as quickly as it had appeared. He blinked, as the great hall was flooded with light once again. Well, what was left of the great hall.

It was an incredible sight. It looked like the sea had decided to decamp to the great hall. Ron watched in amazement as white seagulls wheeled above, shrieking insults at the hundreds of teenagers who were standing, shocked in the cold water. Ron laughed, when he realised that the Professors were in the same situation. McGonagall was looking dangerous, but Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying it. Ron supposed that Dumbledore must be impressed by the inventive minds if his brothers.

Professor Flitwick was standing on his chair, jumping up and down in frustration, trying fruitlessly to get rid of the water. Ron knew that wouldn't work- most of Fred and George's products only stopped working when they wanted them to.

"Brilliant, just brilliant!" Hermione said, in awe, for once not disapproving of their antics. Ron suddenly felt a surge of jealously towards the twins. Why though? Why should he care if Hermione was impressed by his brothers' pranks? He didn't. Did he?

His thoughts were cut off by Fred and George's reply.

"Whoa there, Hermione, there's more to come!"

* * *

~Fred's POV~

_"Creaturis Abyssi!"_ Fred and George said together, waving their wands in unison at the clear water beneath them. This was a spell that George had come up with; a harmless hologram spell, but it was sure to have a great effect.

Once again, screams and shrieks rang out around the hall, as a giant tentacle rose out of the water, and came down with an almighty _crash_. Water sprayed everywhere, in a massive wave, and the great hall descended into chaos.

Fred flicked his wand at the seagulls wheeling above, and they shot down like arrows towards the Slytherins, pecking and scratching them. He doubled over in hysterics, as one seagull grabbed hold of the back of Draco Malfoy's shirt, and with a superhuman (well, supergull) strength, lifted him up into the air, and carried him up towards the enchanted ceiling, screaming "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

The rest of the Slytherins scattered, shrieking "SHARK! SHARK", as a black fin sliced towards them in the water. Of course the hologram wouldn't hurt them, but it was fun to watched the terrified snakes chased around the hall by the dark shapes under the water.

"Shall we end it there then, George?" asked Fred, still laughing, as he watched the utter pandemonium they had caused.

"I think so, Fred" George said, and he brought out some more instant darkness powder. The hall was once again plunged into darkness.

When the powder dissipated, hundreds of Hogwarts students and teachers found themselves sitting on a bone dry stone floor, blinking confusedly at the perfectly normal looking hall.

"Right, settle down, settle down everyone!" Dumbledore said in an amused voice. "Congratulations to whoever managed to pull off that prank: it was very well done. However, turning our school hall into an ocean is, as I'm sure you can guess, a breach of school rules, so if anyone has information leading to whoever this prankster (or these pranksters) are," here, Fred could have sworn that he looked at them, his eyes sparkling, "I would like them to come forward." Fred and George looked uneasily at Hermione. She smiled, and zipped her mouth shut. Phew.

"Well since that is settled then, shall we continue with our breakfast?" announced Dumbledore, and the hall once again erupted into noise, as the confused students discussed the prank.

As the hall emptied, George leant over towards Fred.

"D'you think we should let Malfoy down now, Fred?" Fred looked up, and grinned evilly as he watched a petrified Draco Malfoy swinging from a Gryffindor banner, flailing around quite uncharacteristically.

"Nah, I think we'll leave him hanging."

* * *

**End of chapter 7 :) I hope you liked it :) ****What do you think of Dumbledore's reaction to the prank? I dodn't know if he would be cross or impressed/amused by it.**

** Next chapter will probably be the marauders retaliation, but I haven't quite decided yet (I don't tend to plan what I write, I normally just write the first thing that comes into my head, and see what happens), so please review :) Anyway, I don't think I will update tonight because my friends are coming over for a sleepover, and they would probably get annoyed if I spent the whole time writing fanfiction!**

**Anyway, bye, and virtual cookies to all you reviewers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, sorry for the late update: I normally write chapters on my Ipod, then email them to myself because I'm too lazy to log onto my computer every time I want to write, but the wifi went weird on my Ipod, so I had to write the whole chapter up again! Anyway, it's here :D **

**Many thanks to those to reviewed/alerted (and virtual chocolate tacos thanks to Of All The Choices)to: IbloodyloveRonWeasley for Story Alerting and Reviewing; to Of All The Choices for Favoriting; and reviewing; to chibi stimpy 2 for reviewing and story alerting; to dancer4813 for story alerting, reviewing and favoriting; to Dndchk for reviewing; to CherryCupcakeBacon for favoriting, author alerting and story alerting; to Nobody (Guest reviewer) for reviewing; to RahRahReplica for reviewing and story alerting; to FemaleMarauder5 for story alerting, reviewing and author alerting; to Jaisler for favortie storying; to Birds on the Sunset for reviewing; to 33Lebasi33 for author alerting (_I KNOW WHO YOU ARE *EVIL LAUGH*);_** **to siriusly-luna for favorite storying; and to VioletRose (Guest reviewer) for reviewing. Thank you so much guys :D**

**Apologies for the long introduction to the prank- it was originally going to be only a paragraph! I just couldn't resist pouring ice cold water over Sirius' head :P Anyway, I'll leave you to read in peace now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

Chapter 8-The Four Houses

~James' POV~

"So they flooded out the great hall. So what? We can do _so_ much more original and exciting pranks!" Sirius had just found out about Fred and George's prank, and he seemed to be having a hard time accepting that they had found someone who levelled at the Marauders skill level of pranks. James was annoyed at this, but he wasn't complaining about it. In fact Sirius was getting quite annoying pacing up and down the dormitory, complaining. James was thinking hard, trying to figure out something, anything that would beat the Weasley twins and put them in their rightful place as second best pranksters in the history of Hogwarts.

"What do you propose then, Sirius?" asked James.

"I dunno! I came up with the notebook: it's someone else's turn to do the thinking!"

Silence fell in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory; something that hadn't happened since the last inhabitants, more than five years ago.

"I'm stumped." Said Sirius, finally after what seemed like a lifetime to James. James couldn't believe it!

"The Marauders, beaten by two people who haven't even been born yet? What is this world coming to?" James began to pace around the room. "We need to perform a prank no prankster before has ever even thought of: we need a prank so daring and brilliant, the great Merlin himself wouldn't be able to stop us! We are the Marauders!_ We_ _WILL NOT BE BEATEN NOW!"_ James finished his speech with a flourish. "Any ideas?"

They all blinked.

"Godric guys," James pouted. "Nothing? Not even after my amazing inspirational and motivational speech?"

They all blinked again.

"For Merlin's sake, stop blinking!" Godric, his friends could be useless sometimes.

"What else are we supposed to do, Prongs? We can't think of anything!" said Peter. Sirius was right: Peter was really annoying at times...

"Well it's a good job I have a vague idea then, isn't it?" Though I was going to suggest it for the end of term prank. Ah well, desperate times call for desperate measures!"

"Well?" Sirius spoke up.

"Well, I wanted to get Slughorn back for discriminating against Remus' furry little problem," here, Remus winced, "so I need to take a little trip to his store room. There are a couple of things we need to collect..."

The next day-a Saturday- dawned bright and clear, although none of the marauders were conscious to see it. They had spent the entire nigh plotting and practising their 'history changing' prank, which included several large explosions, a couple of singed robes and Peter nearly falling out of the tower window. They were now ready for the prank. Apart for the fact that they had overslept, and completely missed breakfast, which was when they had planned to carry out the prank.

James was the first to wake from strange dreams about spinach and cheese quiche, an elephant that was actually a chicken, and Lily Evans. He looked sleepily and confusedly (as one usually is when one has awoken from a strange dream) at the clock. Merlin! They had missed breakfast! This was Sirius' fault: he had insisted they practised the various charms 'just one more time'. James grinned evilly as his eyes fell on the sleeping form of the still snoring Sirius. He tiptoed over to the bed, and pointed his wand at Sirius' face. "Aguamenti" he muttered, and a jet of ice cold water was dumped on his best friend's head.

Needless to say, Sirius (and probably the rest of the castle who had overslept) woke up very quickly, with a few choice words uttered very loudly.

"Come on guys" Said James after Sirius had recovered. "We need to go to the kitchens to give the house elves our secret ingredient for the prank today anyway, so we can have breakfast there."

After a quick but very filling breakfast at the kitchens, a stroll around the grounds, during which a certain greasy haired Slytherin was hexed several times in places I won't mention, and a narrow escape from Mrs Norris, the Marauders found themselves swaggering (or in Remus' case, walking normally) into the great hall for lunch.

The hall filled up quickly, and the Marauders sat, nervous, but excited at the Gryffindor table, just waiting for the moment.

"Remember: wait for the Slytherins to start reacting, then charm the teachers, the Ravenclaws, and then the Hufflepuffs, then finally Peter, you do the Gryffindor thing at the end." James whispered quietly so only Sirius, Remus and Peter could hear him.

"I really don't think we should charm the teachers too! If we get caught-" Remus started worriedly.

"But we won't get caught!" hissed Sirius. "That's the whole point of the Gryffindor part: no-one will have any idea who did the prank because we'll be pranked too."

"Well that's settled then." James said. Remus opened his mouth to object, but James cut across him. "Now all we have to wait for the fun to begin."

They didn't have to wait long. Remus nudged James next to him, and pointed at the Slytherin table. "Looks like Snape has started reacting."

Sure enough, Snivellus Snape had stood up on his chair, and started bellowing in a voice the Marauders had never heard him use before.

"I wrote a poem to express my feelings for the love of my life; Professor Slughorn!

_Horace, I love you more and more every day,_

_Horace, I want to show you in every way,_

_How much I love youuuu!_

_Slughorn, you are my-"_

Snape was cut off, as someone dragged his chair out from underneath him, and he fell to the ground. "He's mine!" shouted Lucius Malfoy, slightly hysterically. "You stay away from my lovely potions professor!"Snape stood up, and they started to wrestle. Meanwhile, several Slytherins got to their feet, and started presenting their own pieces of poetry, and love letters to the poor potions professor, who's comically terrified face, combined with the truly awful poetry was enough to set all four of the Marauders (and indeed the rest of the school) into fits of laughter.

James noticed Lily Evans, who was the only one not laughing at the love struck Slytherins, was glaring resentfully at James, tears in her eyes. "Lily-"he started, but paused, as he saw a flash of, what was that emotion? As James gazed into those deep green eyes, he thought he saw a flicker of jealousy for a moment. Then it was gone. Was Lily _jealous_ that Snape had declared his love for Slughorn and not her? Surely she can't like that, that _thing_! James and Lily were the couple, they were meant to be, James knew that the moment he laid eyes on her. Now he had even more reason to hex Snivellus to oblivion.

His thoughts were cut off, as Remus shook him. "If we're doing the next stage of the prank, we're going to have to do it _now. _The head looks like he's going to do something about the Slytherins." Sure enough, James saw Professor Dumbledore about to rise to his feet.

"_Now!" _he and the rest of the Marauders (Remus most reluctantly) pointed their wands at each of the professors in turn, putting sticking charms on their tables and chairs. Gasps were let out around the hall, as the teachers attempted to rise to their feet, and when finding their backsides firmly stuck to their chairs, they started struggling, panicked, and also unable to reach their wands. With another flick of Sirius' wand, bright pink blindfolds covered the teachers' eyes, and strips of matching fabric gagged their mouths. Perfect. Now they could do anything, and not risk being caught. Not for a while anyway.

Now for the next stage of the plan. "Ravenclaw time!" said Sirius excitedly. "Remember Wormtail, Swish and flick!" Peter had always been terrible at charms, (well, he wasn't really that good at anything, if James was honest), so a lot of time was taken last night with Peter practising the very basic first year spell.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _the Marauders said in unison. "Fly Ravenclaws, fly!" shouted Sirius. He was always in his element when pranking, James reflected, but his thoughts were cut off by the Ravenclaws sudden screams, as the long benches flew into the air, suddenly, and very quickly. The benches which also had a sticking charm on (it really was a useful charm) spun round and round in the air, as the terrified Ravenclaws screamed in fear. The benches settled on the ceiling, leaving the entire Ravenclaw house hanging from the ceiling, not in the least like eagles; more like bats.

This stage of the plan had been hard to perfect because, unlike a feather, a bench full of people is a lot more risky to levitate. This was why Peter had nearly ended up out of the tower window, and it was only because of Remus' quick thinking that he was still there, sticking Ravenclaws to the ceiling.

Next for the Hufflepuffs. The Weasley twins had given the Marauders the idea for this portion of the prank. They had been complaining about the ineffectiveness of their canary crèmes, which the Marauders, being animagi had taken an immediate interest in. These inventions (which they called Badger Biscuits) were very similar to the canary crèmes, apart from the fact that a spell triggered the transformation. This would have been a difficult potion to concoct, if they hadn't managed to persuade the twins to give them the ingredients for their canary crèmes. Remus made a few adjustments, and in theory, the potion should work. Well, they hadn't tested it yet. Not even on Peter. Oh well, they knew the counter curse. Hopefully that would work...

"_Melesverto_!" the Marauders shouted, and they watched in interest, and the rest of the room (apart from the still poem reciting Slytherins) watched in utter amazement as the whole of Hufflepuff house turned into bright pink badgers. (This was an interesting side effect James didn't expect to see.) The magenta creatures began ambling around, confusedly gazing up at the gaping Gryffindors, and the swinging Ravenclaws above.

The scene was utter chaos- just as James liked it. He watched in laughter as one of the Slytherins- Michael Davis he thought- ran up to Slughorn, and gave him a great big hug, after describing him as his 'Favourite Slug'. A Hufflepuff nearby began attempting to dig a hole through the stone floor. The Ravenclaws were still sitting in shock, upside down on the ceiling, and the Marauders grinned at each other. Time for the grand finale.

"_Pluvia!" _The Marauders shouted together, and storm clouds gathered over the Gryffindor table. A single raindrop fell with a plop on Peter's head, and his hair turned green. Well that spell seemed to work too. Another drop followed, turning Marlene McKinnon's (Lily's best friend) whole head purple, and another, and soon, the whole of Gryffindor had been turned multicoloured with some sort of dye charm (that only the Marauders knew what the counter cure was).

The prank had been perfect. They had made the Slytherins write love poems to Slughorn, stuck the teachers to their table, suspended the Ravenclaws to the ceiling, and turned the Hufflepuffs into badgers. Not to mention the bright red hair James had now. Looking in the mirror later on, he decided that red suited him. It reminded him of Lily. He might have to buy some of that muggle hair dye some time... That would freak his parents out...

The best part of the prank, James contemplated was the looks on the teachers faces as they observed the utter chaos the great hall had become whilst they had been blindfolded. The Hufflepuffs had managed to form a hole in the floor, and were digging frantically, and it was still raining on the Gryffindor table.

The Marauders released the charm on the professors, and with angry faces, they rose to their feet. With a wave of Professor Dumbledore's wand (_"FINITE INCANTATEM!"), _the great hall was back to normal (apart from the still rainbow coloured Gryffindors) After a lot of failed attempts at turning the Gryffindors back to normal, and a lot of screams from McKinnon, ("_MY HAIR IS RUINED")_, The head teacher sat, face unreadable, and looked at the students.

"Although what has happened today was a very skilled piece of magic, it was highly dangerous. It is extremely difficult to transfigure people into animals, or brew up love potions, and even though the levitating spell is a first year spell, it is highly dangerous and difficult to levitate _people_. For this reason, I demand anyone who has any idea of who is responsible of this to step forwards. Now." He paused, and his eyes hovered suspiciously over the Marauders. James held his breath, but Dumbledore looked away. "Very well, you shall finish your lunch in silence, and after that, you will leave the hall quietly. Let me make it very clear to you that if any one of you is caught attempting another prank like that, _you will be severely punished._" That was a promise. "Now I suggest the Gryffindors report to Professor McGonnagal- she should be able to counter the dye."

"Well," said Peter miserably, "we've lost that battle then. We can't prank now."

"Ah but Wormtail," answered Sirius. "Dippet didn't say we couldn't prank again. He just said that we couldn't get _caught_! No, it's not over yet..."

* * *

**There ya go! What do you think? I'm not as happy with this prank than the last one but ah well. **

**Please Review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello :) here is the next chapter**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews etc, it's so awesome :D I've decided that I am going to stop posting everyone who Story alerts etc because it takes me way too long when I could be writing the next chapter or something, so a MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE who story alerted/author alerted/favourited/ reviewed/etc thank you (and please carry on!) :):):) Have lots of virtual cookies/chocolate tacos/anything you like really.**

**I just want to say, I'm a pink badger now :D**

**Also, thanks to Dndchk for telling me that Dumbledore was headmaster in the Marauder era, I will change it... Soon...**

**Anyway, you can read in peace now :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't, have never, and never will own Harry Potter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Firework displays and other discoveries**

~George's POV~

"You have to give it to 'em, Fred, that prank was good." said George, sighing. "I can't believe we never thought of sticking the teachers to their chairs and blindfolding them."

"We'll have to use that trick sometime, George." Fred answered. "After all, they did steal our canary cream idea."

"Yes, we're going to have to get them back for that."

"But how though? They're in the past." The two groups of pranksters had been writing to each other all that week, and they had formed a sort of competitive friendship. Fred and George had duplicated Peter's notebook, and Peter had a copy of James', so they could all talk to each other (which was what they had been doing the whole time during lessons), sharing past pranks, and basically taking the piss out of each other. Often, they had all wished that they could meet up, but obviously this was absurd.

"We need to find out what that spell Wormtail used was. Then we could use that to our advantage." said George. "I have to say, I've been wondering about that all week. If there is a known spell that could transport items, surely it would be used for all sorts of things."

* * *

~Remus' POV~

After the success of the prank, the rest of the Marauders had gone up to their dormitory to boast to Fred and George about their complete 'ownage', in Sirius' words, of the twins.

Instead, Remus went to the library. The full moon was coming up, and he had a headache. Sitting in a room with an overexcited Sirius, not to mention James and Peter too wouldn't do anything to make him feel better. Anyway, there was some research he wanted to do.

A long time, and several books later, Remus came across what he was looking for. "(Not so) Basic Time Travelling for the Skilled Wizard" was a very thick dusty book, which looked very long and complicated. He turned to the index, and looked up 'time travelling charm'. There it was, underneath 'time turners'. He flipped to page 653, and started to read.

_"The Time Travelling spell is one of the most complicated and rare spells a witch or wizard could hope to be able to perform. It includes a great amount of theory work to be able to cast it, and even then, only an exclusive few people actually have the magical gift to perform it accurately. _

_The last wizard to be recorded to have successfully cast the Time Travelling spell was Alpheus Higgulus, an experienced wizard in the year 1726. The last item that he managed to move forwards was a quill, which his future self found in his own home, exactly where he travelled it five years before. Higgulus managed to perform the spell many times, before he was asked to stop, after a Muggle sighted the arrival of a moving portrait out of thin air. He continued to perform the spell however, and was taken to court for breaching the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy._

_The most gifted caster can send items as big as a broomstick, although this is extremely rare once again"._

Remus scanned the rest of the page. It was all about the history of this spell! This was not useful if he wanted to find out about how the spell itself _worked._ The next page was similar, and the next. Remus started flicking through the pages. _No wonder the book is so bloody thick_, he thought, _it's all about the history of this spell! I bet I'll find it's the wrong spell in the end..._

Finally, he eyes fell on the subtitle _'To perform the spell'_

"_To perform the spell, the witch or wizard only has to point their wand at the object they want to travel, and say the spell '_Abstargent'. _The object will give the appearance of blowing up, and a large cloud of smoke will be sent up from this explosion. This smoke takes the form of the person that has received the item._

_Only another witch or wizard who has the ability to time travel items can receive the item that has been travelled, so sometimes, the person who has cast it receives it. This is quite common, because the person who receives the item is normally the closest able receiver to the sender"_

Remus started. That must mean that both Peter and George must have this ability! That would explain the 'face in the fog' that Peter described, which no-one else saw. A simple mistake of Peter's had just made history. Remus grinned. He couldn't wait to tell the others. There was more.

"_It is also possible to send an object backwards in time, although it has been used less frequently. The spell one has to utter is '_Retrorsum_'. This will send the item back, in a way similar to the forwards spell._

_Another point to note about this spell is that it is such a powerful spell, if the item is magical, or charmed, the charm will keep a connection with the time it came from. For example, if a wand is sent forward, the moment anyone casts a spell with it, the spell will happen in the past, exactly where it was cast. This is one of the many dangers of this spell. Also, if the object is charmed, once the person who charmed it lifts the charm in their time, the charm will be lifted in the new time."_

Remus grabbed the book off the desk, and ran out of the library, Madam Pince shrieking behind him.

* * *

~George's POV~

_Hello guys, we have something important to tell you. ~Moony_

Moony's neat handwriting began to form on the page of George's notebook.

Moony has made an important discovery! ~Prongs

**You won't believe it! ~Padfoot**

_It really is exciting! ~Wormtail_

_**Can you guys just tell us what it is? ~Fred**_

_I was in the library, and I came across something. Well, I'll let Wormtail show you. ~Moony_

**I hope you guys aren't sitting in front of anything important... ~Padfoot**

Fred and George had only time to look at each other in confusion, when a massive explosion blew them out of their seats. Like last time, George saw the cloud of sent up from the explosion form the shape of the face of a rather chubby looking boy, smiling proudly and brandishing his wand. The smoke cleared, and George sat up, and stared at the book that was now sitting on the table. "(Not so) Basic Time Travelling for the Skilled Wizard".

**Turn to the page bookmarked! ~Padfoot**

Still shocked, Fred and George turned to the bookmarked page, page 653, and George began to read.

_"The Time Travelling spell is one of the most complicated and rare spells a witch or wizard could hope to be able to perform. It includes a great amount of theory work to be able to cast it, and even then, only n exclusive few people actually have the magical gift and ability to perform it accurately." _George was so intent on reading this, that he didn't notice what his twin was looking at.

"Look George!" Fred said. "I think this is a photo of the Marauders!"

Sure enough, the bookmark, which George had ignored, was a black and white picture of four teenagers. They were laughing and waving, and George could have sworn the tallest boy, with thick dark hair mouth 'Hello Fred and George!' One, George recognised as Wormtail, from the clouds of smoke. The others however, were also vaguely familiar. The caption read "_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs (from left to right.)" _

"I'm sure I've seen Moony, Padfoot and Prongs from somewhere before..." said Fred.

"I was thinking the same." George answered. He knew those faces from somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

**Hello, we got your picture! ~George**

**Do you like it? We took it especially for you ~Padfoot**

_**Oh it's lovely... ~Fred**_

_Now read the rest of the book! George, you can time travel too! ~Wormtail_

* * *

~Peter's POV~

It had been a while since the last message. Peter assumed that Fred and George were reading the book, so the Marauders sat in anticipant silence, as they waited for their next message.

Peter felt so excited to be the only one who could perform the spell (apart from George). He felt like he actually _counted_, and that he was not just the Marauder who tagged along with the popular guys. He was important, and the rest of the Marauders were very impressed. Peter loved that. Peter smiled to himself.

"What are you smirking at, Pete?" asked James.

"Nothing "answered Peter quickly. He was way too embarrassed to express his feelings about the way his friends treated him sometimes. Not now though. Now he was special.

Peter squealed in terror, as the now familiar cloud of smoke was let out, accompanying the large bang, as a box landed in front of him. George must have mastered the spell in the book!

It was a fairly large cardboard box, with a label, on the top. On the label, there was a picture of a pair of identical twins, with shocking red hair, and wide grins. It was labelled '_From the Weasley Twins'. _Peter was about to open the box, when Sirius snatched it from his lap, and ripped the lid off. (So much for importance...)

Immediately, there was a massive crash, and a scream from Sirius, as colourful light exploded in his face. Peter gasped, as more shots of light burst from the box, and filled the room. A beautiful (and very noisy) firework display began crackling and fizzing around the Common Room and Peter watched in amusement, as many Gryffindors started gathering in the room to see what had happened.

The flashing lights turned into shapes, and the shapes morphed into identical twin faces, and the colourful Weasley twins started chasing the startled Gryffindors around the room. Finally, after a lot of slightly singed robes and eyebrows, the faces came together to form the initials 'WWW'. Peter wondered what these initials stood for, as he laughed with his fellow Marauders in admiration at the Weasley twin's invention.

Their laughter turned into groans of horror, as with a great _crack, _the initials vanished, and in place, stood Professor McGonnagal, who looked like she was ready to kill.

"Headmaster's office all of you. NOW!"

* * *

**There you go :) I hope the Marauders aren't in too much trouble! Fred and George were so close to noticing James' similarity to Harry, it hurts! Sorry about that...**

**Sorry this is considerably shorter than the last chapter: I didn't have as much time to write it today.**

**Please review :) Please? I like reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Helloo :) here's chapter 10. I need to dash off to choir now, so I'll keep this A/N short.**

**In response to some of your reviews, this fanfic (in the twin's POV) is set in their fifth year, so during Prisoner of Azkaban. Therefore Remus is teaching now :) Thank you and virtual cookies to all who reviewed/story alerted etc :)**

**Anyway, here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Monopoly, Pixies and Revalations**

~Sirius' POV~

The Marauders waited outside the headmaster's office, looking nervously at one another. This wasn't the first time they had been sent to the office: of course it wasn't. But before, Dumbledore hadn't threatened the school with expulsion the next time someone put a toe out of line.

"Come in." said the calm voice.

Sirius entered the room hesitantly, and the others followed, looking around the now familiar room.

"Good evening, Sirius. James, Remus, Peter, good evening. How are you all?" Dumbledore asked conversationally, as if he was greeting friends at a picnic, not teenagers sent to the headmaster's office.

"Fine" they all muttered in response.

"Good. Now I understand that there was an incident in the Gryffindor common room this evening, and Professor McGonagall assures me that you four are behind it. I would also like to remind you of my warning at lunch time after the mystery prank." His eyes sparkled in amusement, and Sirius found himself thinking that even if they confessed their sins to Dumbledore, he probably wouldn't expel him, in fact, he probably knew it was them already. Still, it wasn't worth risking it.

"It was a mistake!" Sirius blurted out. "I managed to set off a box of fireworks from Zonko's, hence the singed eyebrows." The other Marauders quickly nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore surveyed him with piercing eyes. "According to Professor McGonnagal, these fireworks were like none she had ever seen before."

"They are a new kind that Zonko's have just brought out!" said James desperately.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, (it was obvious that he didn't believe them) "I shall let Professor McGonagall decide on your punishment."

"What, you're not expelling us?" Peter blurted out stupidly.

"Not unless you would like me to, Mr Pettigrew. Anyway, if you are telling me the truth, this incident was an accident, and do you really think I would expel you for a mere accident? Now off with you! Unless you would like to join me in a game of Monopoly? I am rather fond of Muggle board games...

The Marauders looked at one another in amazement. Had Dumbledore just offered them a game of Monopoly?

"Yeah alright!" said Sirius excitedly. Sirius spent an enjoyable (if not bizarre) evening, being completely hammered by Dumbledore at Monopoly. He was the first to be bankrupt, and somehow at the end of the game, Dumbledore ended up with twice the amount of Remus (the second richest Marauder in the game.)

Afterwards, Dumbledore looked at the giant clock on his wall

"Well that's the end of that. We should play Monopoly again sometime! Muggle board games have always fascinated me... To McGonagall's office with you then!"

An hour later, after a very long and boring lecture about firework safety, the Marauders were walking back to the common room with smug grins on their faces.

"I can't believe that we got away with just a couple of detentions!" said James.

"Old Minnie isn't really as bad as she makes out to be." Said Sirius, grinning at Remus' frown at McGonagall's nickname.

"But we really need to get Fred and George back for what they did, I mean, we could have got into serious trouble" said Remus.

Sirius stopped in his tracks. _Remus? Suggesting revenge? _What was the world coming to? Not that Sirius was complaining. He guessed maybe Moony was irritable (like he normally was near the full moon) with the twins.

"What do you propose then Moony, since you are in such a revengeful mood today?" asked Sirius sweetly (well, as sweetly as Sirius could get).

"Peter," here, Peter jumped at being addressed, "do you think you could send something alive to Fred and George?"

"I don't know I could try..." he answered unsurely.

"Well, I'm going to the Room of Requirement then, there's something I need to get..."

* * *

~Fred's POV~

"I wonder if the Marauders got our little gift." George said for the hundredth time. It had been several hours since Fred's twin had sent the box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks, and George was getting a bit annoying, shifting around in his seat, and talking all the time. This of course was not unusual behaviour for a Weasley twin, but Fred was in a bad mood today.

"Hey guys." Lee Jordan entered the Common room, and sat on an armchair next to George. "What you up to?"

"Absolutely nothing" said Fred tiredly.

"Sounds like fun!" said Lee sarcastically. "Good job you have me now! EXPLODING SNAP TIME!"

"How old are you, Lee?" asked George, but the twins conceded, and so Lee started shuffling the snap cards.

Before he had even started to deal the cards however, an annoyingly familiar explosion rang out across the common room.

"Bloody hell," said Lee. "I'm sure that was too large to be exploding snap... what in Merlin's name is that?"

Sure enough, on the table in front of George sat a large trunk that was vibrating slightly. Fred was instantly wary. He knew that the Marauders would want to get revenge on them for sending the fireworks, and whatever was in that box must be pretty dangerous. He hesitantly opened the clasp...

It was like a swarm of bright blue hornets had escaped into the Common Room. The creatures surged out of the box, chattering evilly to each other. Pixies. He should have guessed. And guess who hadn't been paying attention in Care of Magical Creatures? He was toast.

The pixies were wreaking havoc in the common room. One was tearing up the squishy armchairs; another was trying to pull off the giant tapestry. One lifted Lee up by the hair, and carried him off screaming. He felt something on his arm. A pixie had landed on his it, and with an almighty rip, the whole sleeve was torn straight off. He raised his wand to do something, anything to get rid of these pesky pixies, but that was knocked out of his hand. He looked over at George. He was in a similar situation. A pixie had landed on his head, and was trying to pull his twin's hair out.

With a gigantic crash, the crystal chandelier hanging above fell to the ground, and shattered into a million pieces (although it had been in a million pieces before, so should I say a million more pieces?)

Fred was about to give up, and attempt to run out, when he saw three people enter the complete commotion that used to be the Gryffindor Common Room.

"_Immobulus!_" shouted a familiar voice, and the pixies froze in mid air. Hermione Granger was standing in the doorway, her wand drawn. With a flick of her wand, the pixies were sent back into the trunk, and Lee, who had been swinging (much like Malfoy) from a Gryffindor banner floated to the ground, still shell-shocked.

"_You utter imbeciles!_"Hermione shrieked. "Why in Merlin's name did you let out a trunk full of _pixies_ into the common room? Is this one of your pranks? I mean _look at the place_!" She sounded very much like Mrs Weasley. Fred looked around the room, speechless. It had been completely wreaked by the pixies. The chandelier was in the middle of the floor, completely shattered. The giant tapestry was hanging upside down, with a giant rip down the middle. The armchairs the twins and Lee had vacated when the box had been opened were in shreds.

Those darn Marauders.

Fred's attention travelled back to Hermione, who had finally finished her mini-rant. Beside her stood his younger brother, and- a skinny boy with glasses, and untidy black hair that looked like he had just got off the Quidditch pitch. A boy whose face he was certain he had seen just an hour ago, in a black and white photo.

_Harry Potter._

Fred could only stare as the truth hit him in the face. How could he have been so stupid? The reason that he and George had recognised Prongs' face was that Prongs' name was not in fact Prongs.

Harry Potter was an exact replica of his father. Everyone was always going on about how Harry looked so much like him (though he had his mother's eyes of course!)

Prongs was an exact replica of Harry.

_Prongs was James Potter._

James Potter was dead, killed by Lord Voldemort. Now Fred knew. He recognised Padfoot from the many pictures posted around Hogsmeade, of the escaped convict. Sirius Black. Sirius Black had betrayed James and Lily Potter to You Know Who. _Padfoot had betrayed Prongs to his death._

* * *

**A/N:_ DUN DUN DUN! _Yes, finally he's realised it! I still haven't decided to what extent I am going to let the twins change the future of the Marauders, but never fear! The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after! **

**Please review to give me your thoughts on what I should do next! (I honestly haven't planned it at all!) **

**Anyway, I must dash, thanks for reading, until next chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Here is Chapte****r 11! I have planned this one to be the second to last chapter, but I might add in some inbetweeny chapters before the Epilogue I have planned. Thank you to all who have Reviewed/Alerted/Favourited etc. It makes me happy :D anyway, please R&R, and sorry this is quite a depressing chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 11 Professor Lupin

**~Remus' POV~**

Professor Lupin sat in his office, repacking his large and very battered trunk. He was ready to leave; he just wanted something to distract him from the thing he would have to do in-Remus checked his watch- approximately two minutes.

He sat back in his chair, unable to continue with the packing. When had it come to this? Life had been great; he had the best friends in the world, and although he was a werewolf, he felt for the first time in his short life truly _happy._ Things didn't stay that way of course. Things happened that Remus wished more than anything he could change. He could still... Remus mentally slapped himself. He had promised James. They all had.

And now, he had to leave Hogwarts again. At least Sirius was safe. It was the day after the incident in the Shrieking Shack. Harry had assured him that he saw Sirius fly away on that hippogriff, Buckbeak. Remus was glad. Glad that Sirius was finally free. Glad that after all, he wasn't the only alive Marauder who wasn't convicted for killing his best friend. Glad that Harry had stopped him and Sirius from killing Pettigrew. He was angry with himself for letting Peter go though.

Remus jumped, as there was a knock on his office door. "Come in" he said, in a croaky voice, as if he had been crying. He had been, sort of. He had been all these years.

The door opened, and two identical red heads stepped into the office.

"Fred, George!" said Remus in a forced friendly voice. "Come in and sit down!"

"What do you want us to do today?" asked George in a bored voice. Remus frowned in confusion. Oh, of course! They were meant to be having detention with him for that box of pixies. He had specifically asked McGonnagal to have them because he 'needed help with tidying up his office'. Of course, this was just an excuse so that he could talk to Fred and George privately without drawing attention, plus, he still felt slightly guilty that they got into so many detentions because of him. The twins had been put into detentions for two months, and it had been a month since the incident.

"All I want you to do is hear me out, and not leave this room until I am finished. There is something very important I have to tell you." Remus answered in a very serious voice.

"What? So we're not doing detention?" the twins asked together.

"Why should you have a detention for something you didn't do? Apologies for those other detentions you have had to do; I do believe that a box full of pixies is a high payback for a simple box of fireworks." Remus said, an amused smile on his face as he waited for what he had said to sink in.

There was a pause, as Fred and George looked at each other in first confusion, then panic, then disbelief. Then they stared at Remus' face.

"_Moony?" _they asked together, their voices echoing their identical expressions of complete shock.

"I was once called that," answered Remus sadly. "There are not many people around nowadays who call me that anymore."

"But... Why? Why didn't you tell us who you were this whole time?" asked Fred.

"Because Fred, I knew that the moment you found out about the whole Sirius and James situation, you would want to change it. After the pixie incident, you stopped writing in the notebook for almost a month. At the time, we thought you had got into serious trouble for it (which you did of course), and you were angry with us. Only now do I realise the reason that you stopped writing. You figured out who Padfoot and Prongs truly are."

"We couldn't just say 'Hey James, we just realised, _your_ _bloody best friend Sirius is going to betray you and Lily to your deaths!'"_ George's voice grew louder, as he grew angrier.

"We were going to tell you eventually" added Fred quickly. "We were just waiting for the right moment.

"I know. You will tell us. You did" Remus answered. "And you are mistaken about Sirius." He filled Fred and George in about what had happened with Harry Ron and Hermione the night before.

"So will you help us change the future for the Potters?" asked George hopefully, after Remus had finished. Remus sighed deeply. This was it. _You promised James._ He said to himself. _You promised James. You promised James. _

"Boys," he started. "I know you won't like what I am about to say. But please, like I said before, hear me out. When Voldemort," the twins flinched, "killed James and Lily, Harry didn't die, as we all know. Voldemort- oh, stop flinching! Disappeared. Professor Dumbledore tells me that there is a reason for this. The reason is that when Voldemort was about to kill Harry, Lily Potter begged him not to kill her son. She refused to let him hurt him. So Voldemort killed her. But somehow, the protection of Lily's love and sacrifice made the killing curse rebound and forced Voldemort away. You see, Fred and George, we cannot change what will happen, however much we want to. What must be done must be done; there is no other way to defeat the darkness."

"So you are just going to let your friends die?" asked Fred, outraged.

"_Hear me out. _I will now tell you about what James said when he learnt of all this.

* * *

~Remus' POV~

It had been a month since the Marauders had last heard of Fred and George. The full moon had come and gone, and there had been not one message. They were obviously very angry with the whole pixie thing, and had refused to answer the Marauders many apologies. Remus assumed that they must have got into a lot of trouble for it, and he felt quite guilty.

So, it was with great excitement when one Friday afternoon, Sirius burst into the Common room from the dormitory, waving his copy of the notebook in the air like a lunatic.

"THEY HAVE WRITTEN SOMETHING!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius, keep it down, we don't want to be overheard..." Remus said quietly, looking over at the few people who were sitting in the room. He couldn't believe that Fred and George had finally written something. He hastily pulled out the book from his bag, and looked at what the twins had written. "Shouldn't we wait for Wormtail?" he asked. He knew Peter wouldn't want to miss this, and who knows where Peter had got to. Probably in the kitchens.

"Nah, I want to read this now!" said James excitedly.

_Hello Marauders. We have figured out who you are (James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin). I don't know how to break this to you... ~George_

_**James, we know your son, Harry Potter. His mother is Lily Evans. I assume you know her. ~Fred**_

James let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a squeak and a laugh. "I MARRY LILY!" He shouted. "I KNEW IT!" He started to do a weird kind of dance around the room, drawing a lot of odd looks from the other Gryffindors (including Lily herself). Remus watched amusedly for a minute, before continuing reading.

_Is Wormtail with you? ~George _Remus instantly froze.

_No. Should he be? ~Moony_

_**Good. That will make things a whole lot easier. ~Fred **_

Remus gasped, as he read the words George began to write.

"James," he said, "I think you should read this."

James stopped dancing immediately at the urgency in Remus' voice. Remus re-read the words on the page, desperately wishing that they were a mistake.

"Nooo" Sirius murmured in disbelief next to him.

_James, your son Harry is one of the most famous people alive in the wizarding world. This is because there was this evil man who tried to kill him as a baby. You Know Who (we do not speak his name) killed many people, and when he had decided to kill someone, they didn't stand a chance. You Know Who decided to kill Harry. But somehow, Harry didn't die. Instead, the curse rebounded, and You Know Who disappeared. I am telling you this now because You Know Who killed two people before he failed at killing Harry._

George stopped, obviously unable to continue, but Remus knew what was coming. So did James. He had gone very white.

He will kill me and Lily ~Prongs That was not a question.

_**I am so sorry James. Words cannot describe. But there's more. The reason that You Know Who was able to find your house was that you used the Fidelus Charm on your house. You knew that he was after you, and Dumbledore decided to protect you using this. However, you decided to use Wormtail as secret keeper, and he was working for You Know Who. Wormtail betrayed you and You Know Who was able to find your house. ~Fred**_

James sat down, completely speechless.

"We should tell Lily," said Sirius, looking like he was about to cry.

A minute later, Remus had dragged Lily away from her Charms essay to read the conversation. Inevitably, Lily burst into tears after reading it.

"My poor Harry left all alone" she murmured, hugging James. In normal circumstances, James would have given his right hand for this, Remus knew, but now, James seemed too shocked to even say anything.

"Let's go up to the dormitory," said Remus gently. He was normally the one who kept calm in situations like this. He was too numb to feel anything right now except grief. He pulled Sirius to his feet, and led the other Marauders and Lily upstairs. Once they were upstairs, they sat on James' bed, in silence, huddled together, James and Lily in the middle of a protective circle.

After what seemed like hours, they broke away from each other, and James slowly got to his feet, looking angry and determined.

"Well that's that then," he said.

"We can change it, James! These things haven't happened yet!" protested Sirius desperately.

Lily shook her head sadly. "What must be done must be done" she answered. "We have to defeat You Know Who. The only way to do that is for me to sacrifice myself. Like you're George said, that is the only way. I still don't quite understand this whole thing, are Fred and George from the future?"

"Yes, but it's a long story" answered Remus.

James suddenly began to write on the paper. **Is my son alright? Is Harry alive? What happened to Sirius and Remus? Did they catch Peter? ~Prongs**

_James, this is the adult Remus. I used to teach DADA in Hogwarts. Sirius is on the run from the authorities. He was framed for your betrayal, but he just escaped from Azkaban. We caught Peter yesterday evening, in the Shrieking Shack; me, Sirius, Harry, and Harry's best friends Ron and Hermione (Ron is Fred and George's brother). Sirius and I tried to kill Peter, but Harry stopped us. He said that you wouldn't want your best friends to become murderers. He was right I guess. Harry is clever, loyal to his friends, brave and very much like you. He looks identical to you, James, but he has his mother's eyes. I'm sorry James about what will happen, what has happened. You know that there is nothing we can do to change it, or I would. ~Moony_

Remus (the teenage version) gaped at the message. He had become a teacher at Hogwarts? However much he hated it, he agreed with himself, James and Lily. There was nothing they could do to change this.

"Promise me," said James, "that no matter what, you won't change the past. Promise me that you will let what will happen happen, and you will let me sacrifice myself."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Me too" she said quietly.

"I promise" whispered Remus and Sirius together.

"Fine," said James optimistically, after a long pause. "All of these things are a long way off; we don't have to worry about them now. I believe that we have some serious pranking to catch up with..."

Despite everything, the Marauders looked at one another and grinned. They still had each other now, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: *Hides under a rock* I'm sorry, but they have to die, (valar morghulis to all Game of Thrones fans :D) otherwise Voldy wouldn't have lost his power in the first place, so he probably would have murdered everyone D': Anyway, please review, and once again, apologies for the depressing chapter :/**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello This is the final chapter in this fanfic D: I can finally stop thinking about what I am going to write for the next chapter, and spend my summer holidays doing other things! (Like reading Game of Thrones) **

**Anyway, I want to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to all of you who Reviewed, Alerted and Favourited throughout this story, I can't thank you enough! I have really enjoyed writing this, and you have all been so encouraging! **

**Me, 33Lebasi33 and one of our friends are planning a nextgen fanfic, which we will probably start sometime this summer, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, especially not any random bits from chapter 35 from the Deathly Hallows**

* * *

Chapter 12 Epilogue

In the months (and years) that followed, the Marauders (minus Peter) tried to push the whole thing to the back of their minds. After the summer holidays, school continued as normal, and the Marauders, Fred and George continued with their prank battle.

**~Peter's POV~**

Peter didn't understand why the rest of the Marauders had suddenly become so hostile. Sirius especially would completely ignore him even more often than he did before, and even Remus seemed to be angry with him for some reason.

Sirius had even started playing nasty pranks on him for no reason. On a freezing cold day in December, Peter found himself levitated into the icy cold water of the lake, only to be grabbed by the tentacles of the giant squid, and dumped unceremoniously, wet and shivering onto the ground at his friends' feet. Even Remus, who normally tried to stand up for him didn't do anything.

Once, someone hexed him when he was in bed, so the only language he could speak in was something that sounded like Russian. This continued for a long time, but after hours of "Позвольте мне говорить на английском ради бога!" James finally relented, and changed Peter back.

Peter didn't get it. What had be done to upset them all like this? At least they allowed him to continue helping them with pranks.

The war against the Weasley twins raged on, and each prank became more and more dangerous and exciting each time. The Marauders bewitched the prefect taps in their bathroom to only omit stinksap. Fred and George retaliated by putting Professor Trelawney's polyjuice potion in all of the Slytherin's drinking goblets, causing a lot of commotion, from both shrieking Slytherins, and a terrified Trelawney who insisted that this was a 'sign of imminent death'.

The Marauders answered by bewitching the already bewitched ceiling to rain on all of the people they didn't like. It rained on Peter long after the rain had stopped for Snape and everyone else.

And so it went on.

However, it didn't stay this way. After Fred and George had completed their final prank at Hogwarts, and left the school on broomsticks, leaving a very angry Umbridge behind, Hogwarts didn't feel the same for the Marauders. It was like some of their best friends had left, and although they were still in touch via the notebooks, they couldn't use the connection between George and Peter anymore because they were too far away for the spell to work between them.

* * *

**~George's POV~**

80 years later, George Weasley sat back in his armchair, and reflected on his life. He thought about his time at Hogwarts, with Fred and the Marauders. All the pranks they had pulled together. Then there was that time during the Triwizard Tournament when Fred had gone with Angelina to the Yule Ball. George had felt betrayed by him at the time, but he had gotten over it, and George and Angelina married eventually anyway.

Then there had been the first death. When George thought about it, his time at Hogwarts between fifth year when they had met the Marauders to when he and Fred left were some of the happiest years of his life. Until they found out whom the Marauders really were. Sirius was the first to die. Killed by a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange. George was so happy when he found out that his mother had killed Lestrange. Then there were the deaths of Remus and... Fred. George's brother and best friend in the world. Gone. When George looked in the mirror sometimes, he would see Fred's face, dead on the cold stone floor of the great hall, almost exactly in the same spot where they had turned the hall into the sea just four years before.

George sighed deeply. Now, he was the only one left.

Of course, George wasn't alone. His son Fred II and his daughter Roxanne were looking after him after the death of his wide Angelina. But now, more than ever, George missed the people who were gone.

He felt himself drifting off to sleep. Too drowsy to think any more, George slumped down into his armchair, and let sleep carry him away.

* * *

When George woke up, he lay face down, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than a disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore, he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too. George wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered he had eyes.

He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapour; rather the cloudy vapour had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he may seemed to be white, neither warm not cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

George sat up. For the first time in years, this didn't pain him, and he stood up, and started to run, overjoyed with the freedom his body had suddenly given him. He touched his ear. It was there again. He looked and felt the same age as when he was seventeen. He smiled, and felt for the first time in many years completely at peace.

The longer he looked around the room, the more there was to see in the place that he was in. It was a wide open space, bright and clean, a hall the same size as the Great Hall, with a sparkling white ceiling. It was quite empty. Or so he thought.

"I've been wondering when you would turn up". A voice sounded behind him; a voice George hadn't heard for almost eighty years, but had never forgotten. He spun round. Fred Weasley was walking towards him, looking just like George had remembered him, and holding two broomsticks.

"Fred?" George choked

"I'm glad you remember me." Fred joked, grinning. "I've been watching you all these years, just waiting for when you would come. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus went on ahead when Remus arrived. They had been waiting for Remus. Mum and Dad tried to make me come with them twenty years ago. I told them to go on ahead, and I've been waiting ever since."

"Where are we?" asked George.

"It looks a bit like the great hall to me. Just like I remembered it. Shall we go then?" Fred asked excitedly, handing George a broomstick.

"If we get on a broomstick, where will they take us?" George found himself saying.

"On." Fred answered simply.

"Just like they did when we left Hogwarts all those years ago."

"Yes."

"Are you ready, Fred?"

"I'm ready, George."

The twins got on their broomsticks, and grinning at each other, kicked off from the ground, and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

**A/N: The End. I hope you liked the ending **

**So yeah, that's the end of that.**

**By the way, that bit about where George is when he dies is a bit from the Deathly Hallows. And I chose the Great Hall because it symbolises Fred and George moving on from Hogwarts into a new life, like Harry moving from the Dursley's to Hogwarts. (Credit goes to 33Lebasi33 for that!)**

**Like I said, keep your eyes peeled for me and my friends' nextgen fanfic**

**Anyway, for the last time, PLEASE REVIEW! I would still love to know what you think! **

**Over And Out.**


End file.
